1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light cover, such as a prismatic lens, particularly for fluorescent or similar lights, which uses a double rail configuration on the edges to provide an improved watertight seal, particularly for use in car washes or other similar wet environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, light covers, such as prismatic lenses, which require a relatively waterproof seal are known. However, in some particularly wet environments, such as car washes, improvements in the watertight sealing, while retaining a simple assembly and disassembly process, are desired.